


A Kenma Sandwich

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I don't know, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kenma ever wanted was to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kenma Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for my best pal [Sho](http://transneku.tumblr.com) for Drabble Request Week!

In the heat of the moment, Kenma was glad. Glad that he had enough years of experience playing video games with Kuroo (and sometimes Bokuto, too) to be able to tune out the people who shouted at the TV whenever something went wrong.

But this was on a level that Kenma hadn’t quite beaten yet.

“Oh, come on!” Lev scowled at the TV screen as Sonic the Hedgehog plummeted down into the bottomless pit at the edge of the map. “That’s not fair!”

Kenma sighed. Lev didn’t seem to know what the Spring Jump was or understand how to use it, which was a shame. Sonic was a top-tier character if the player knew how to use him. Which Lev obviously and unsurprisingly didn’t.

“All right, Kenma, it’s you and me!” Shouyou grinned for a second before it faded into a tiny frown. “…Again.”

Out of the twelve or so rounds of Smash 4 they’d played tonight, ten of them involved Lev dying first, and all of them had ended in a victory for Kenma, usually with all of his lives intact. Kenma was bored of winning all the time, as much as he hated to admit it. He was tired, and the same match twelve times in a row didn’t do much to alleviate that.

Kenma looked back at the screen again, where Shouyou had just managed to pick up the Nintendog trophy, which was in the process of blocking most of the action on screen. It wasn’t particularly damaging like some of the other assist trophies were; Kenma just found it really annoying.

“How is this even an assist trophy?” Shouyou asked. “It doesn’t assist anybody!”

Kenma shrugged, trying to maneuver Shulk behind the expanse of CGI canine to reach Shouyou’s yellow Kirby on the other side of the stage. He just wanted to end this match and find something else to do.

He probably should have cautioned Shouyou  to play as someone other than Kirby. Still in the stage of chosing a main, Shouyou had played as a different character every round, going from Pikachu to Luigi to Zero Suit Samus and everywhere else on the roster. Kirby was an okay character, but he didn’t have any exceptional attacks on his own. He needed either an item or a copy ability to do well, neither of which Shouyou had. Now he was on his last life, with 83% damage, and one or two hits from Kenma would end the match right then and there.

And that’s just what Kenma did, sending Shouyou’s Kirby flying off the edge of the stage with two side specials. Easy and simple.

“Kenmaaaa!” Shouyou whined. “Why’d you do that?”

Kenma just shrugged again. “I wanted to do something else.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Lev crossed his arms and stared at the screen.

“I don’t know, sleep?” Kenma asked, leaning back into the couch. He knew it was hopeless’ those two wouldn’t sleep if they had the option not to.

“But I don’t want to _sleep_ , Kenma, it’s early!” Shouyou frowned.

Kenma tried not to look at the clock, knowing that it was probably after eleven by now.

Lev looked over at the stack of games next to the TV and let out a soft gasp. “We should play Mario Kart!”

Kenma turned over and pressed his face into the couch. “ _No_.”

“You can watch if you don’t want to play, Kenma-san.” Lev grinned, walking over to get the disc and put it into the Wii U.

Kenma didn’t say that he knew the two of them were going to scream the entire time, just like they always did.

“I’m going to beat you, you know!” Shouyou grinned as Lev walked back to the couch after putting the disc in.

“You wish!” Lev sat down next to Kenma, not on Shouyou’s other side like he had been before. “If you try to do anything, Kenma-san’s going to protect me, right?”

Kenma didn’t say anything.

Shouyou scrunched his eyebrows up before he gasped, eyes flying open wide. “It’s a Kenma sandwich!”

Kenma inwardly groaned. How was he going to get any rest now?

Both of them nuzzled up to Kenma’s side, probably to go along with the dumb sandwich metaphor they had in mind. That didn’t stop them from screaming at each other the entire time, though, and Kenma could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

But at the same time, he wondered what the word was for being uncomfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my writing blog on tumblr now has 100 followers, I'm doing Drabble Request Week until April 17, so feel free to request something [here](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com/ask)! If you want to see this fic on tumblr, it's right [here](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/142589961782/id-legit-cry-if-you-wrote-any-levkenhina-fluff) (maybe reblog it to spread the word, I don't know, reblogs on anything is good)
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr [here](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com) or [](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com>here!</a>)


End file.
